Harry Potter is the Deadly Nightshade
by Drakonslayer21
Summary: Harry Potter is raised by Poison Ivy in Gotham city where he takes up the mantle of The Deadly Nightshade while he saves Ivy from prison he's mostly a hero. Lets see how Hogwarts deals with a powerful competent and intelligent Harry Bad Manipulative Dumbledore. ,Dumbledore Weasely bashing except for the twins and the older two.
1. Harry Meets Poison Ivy

**Harry Meets Poison Ivy**

 **AN okay should be obvious but I don't own nothing and I'm only saying this once so listen up. Also the main pairing is HarryxBarbara so yeah also Barbara will be a year or two older but Harry will be more mature than most kids his age. Also it is not all powerful Harry this is a hardened tested Harry. Some of you may say all of the wand less magic is op well I say Harry has been subjected to life or death situations causing him to adapt. It would be the same if you took the same boy and put one version through Ancient Spartan training and the other through modern pe and gym. Exact same natural abilities and all that but how they adapted effected how they were. So this Harry will have been abused worse by the Dursley's and was raised on the tough streets of Gotham where there is a handful of decent cops and more crime than any other city in the US and possibly the world also Harry will talk Americany because he spent most of his life in the United States. Your accent can change quite easily. Trust me . Anyway this Harry will be powerful and all. But I really like the whole Harry is a Metamorphmagus but not a particularly good one with a weak gene or something that would explain how his hair grew long quickly. So this Harry can change his eye ,skin, and hair color as well as his hair length.**

Vernon Dursley was never a pleasant man to be around especially to his nephew Harry Potter. However when his company told him he and his family got to go to Gotham for a few days. As his 15th year of working there and it was the summer holidays the company paid not just for him but his whole family to go to America for a few days. To Vernon Dursley there was but one problem. Because of how the company got the tickets he had to bring his freak nephew. But Vernon Dursley was not just cruel to the boy and unpleasant to be around he was also shrewd a trait that served him well in the business world. He knew that Gotham City was not a particular safe city so he realized that if he brought the boy there was a good chance something would happen to him. Especially if the boy was not kept a good eye on and was accidentally left at the park. Yes Vernon was very much looking foreword to this trip.

Harry Potter decided he loved airplanes. For the first time since he can remember he got the same amount of food as Dudley. The nice flight attendant lady made sure he got his meal when she saw how skinny he was. Later Harry, Dudley and Aunt Petunia went to the hotel while uncle Vernon went to a meeting with someone from Wayne Industries. Harry was sure to be on his best behavior trying not to be freakish at all so he won't be beaten When Uncle Vernon got back. Of course that was all for not because uncle Vernon came back purple in the face. Yelling about no good rich party boys that have to much money. Vernon than sees Harry trying not to further enrage his uncle. Vernon turned to Harry and yelled. "You no good bloody freak our lives were great before you came! Vernon than punches Harry across the face. Harry than uses accidental magic to banish Vernon through the wall knocking him out. Harry than runs out and climbs down the fire escape. Running through the streets of Gotham is never safe especially so close to nighttime luckily Harry quickly found shelter in greenhouses in a park. He quickly ran inside to hide.

Poison Ivy was tending her plants, when somebody burst through the door. She turned around ready to scare them off when she looked and saw a scared little boy who couldn't be older than 5. "Hello sweetie what's your name and what are you doing here?" She asks having a soft spot for kids. " I'm Harry and I'm hiding from my Uncle so he won't beat me for being a freak." Harry squeaked. "Don't worry why don't you come and tell me all about it." Ivy says trying to soothe the boy. Harry thinks for a moment "Okay I guess. It all started when I was left on my relatives doorstep when I was 1. My relatives hated me for being a freak. So I had to live in the cupboard under the stairs, and do all the chores and if I did anything at all wrong they beat me until I passed out." He said. Ivy was steaming mad. "Tell you what you can stay here until the morning than I'll try to get you to an orphanage." She said. "Not an orphanage my uncle said they'll take freaks like me and experiment on them." Harry said. "Are you a meta can you do stuff other people can't?" Ivy asks. "Yeah I can push things away or bring them to me and make them float around. And sometimes if I'm trying to escape my cousin I can teleport to safety but I'm not very good at it yet." Harry said. Ivy ponders this for a moment. " Okay sweetie you can stay here with me if you want to,but you should know I'm not considered a very good person." Ivy states not wanting to put a meta human in a orphanage where he would probably be mistreated for it. "But you seem so nice to me I want to stay." Harry says. "But um could you tell me you name?" He asks. "Oh silly me I'm Poison Ivy but please call me Ivy." Ivy says. "Okay Ivy thank you for letting me stay with you your plants sure are pretty." Harry says. Ivy smiled at his comment about her plants. "Why thank you I'm quite proud of my plants,but if your going to stay here your going to need a shot so that you don't accidentally get poisoned by one of my plants." Ivy says holding her hand out as a vine gives her a syringe. "How did it do that?" Harry asks. "Oh I'm different like you only I can talk to plants and can control them. Ivy said. "That's awesome." Harry says. "Okay this is going to pinch a bit but your a big boy right." Ivy says as she injects the serum into his bloodstream. Harry's eyes fog over, and he slumped down falling asleep.

 **An so how did I do so what house should Harry be in I'm leaning towards slytherin but I'll take suggestions.**  
 **I think Harry will like Harley Quinn but not the Joker and maybe he'll get along with Cat woman**

 **So comment what you think how about some trivia**

 **In the entire DC universe Bruce Wayne Batman has had 3 biological children but only actually did the deed for two the third was some real advanced cloning years after Batman retires. Name the two he actually does the deed for**  
 **Hint one was a robin and the other is the daughter of Cat woman**

 **Imagine this you get a date she takes you to meet her folks and you're getting stared down by both Batman and Cat woman.**


	2. The Deadly Nightshade

**Disclaimer I told you I would only say it once Now this chapter may or may not feature a boatload of time skips depending on how I'm feeling I'm just playing it buy ear.**

 **Also Somebody answer the Dang trivia I want at least one person to try before I answer. Another Hint the daughter is only his daughter in some continueties sometimes she's the daughter of a mob boss.**

 **A Few Weeks Later (Admit it you read it in the SpongeBob time skip voice didn't you.)**

Harry loves it here. For the past few weeks he's been living with Poison Ivy and it's been great. An interesting development took place when he got the shot thing at first. He turned green and can know talk to plants unlike Harley who also got the shot but only got immunity to poisons. It also made it so he no longer needed his glasses. Neither Harry of Ivy will know it for a while but this was caused by an interesting reaction between the chemicals in the shot and Harry's magic which was already trying to help heal him from his abuse so when the shot met the magic it was effected improving the shot to a degree of having the same abilities as Poison Ivy but without the little side effect of sterilization. It also had another side effect the horcrux that was inside his scar was also destroyed but no one will find out about that for years to come. Anyway it's great at the greenhouse for Harry he gets three meals a day, and the only chores he has it to help Ivy water her plants.

A few days later Ivy was robbing a museum not far from the greenhouse with Harley. "Let's hurry this up I left Harry alone at home so we can't stay long." Ivy says. "Oh Red when are you just going to adopt the boy your clearly mothering him might as well make it official." Harley says as she picks up a diamond necklace and turns to Ivy. "Now be honest how does it look?' Harley asks putting on the necklace. "Looks like you should put it back in the case." Batman says stepping out of the shadows. "Shoot Batman. I don't have time for this I need to get out of here." Ivy states worriedly not wanting to leave Harry alone while she was in Arkham. "Come quitly and this will go easier on you all." Batman says. "Sorry no can do Bats I've got some more important stuff than wasting in Arkham." Ivy says as she uses her clorokinesis to make a vine erupt from the ground and almost hit Batman starting the fight. Unknown to the combatants the fight at the museum was loud enough to wake Harry who was a notoriously light sleeper. Harry feeling adventerous decided to see what was going on at the museum so he concentrated on being in the museum and to not make any noise as he traveled and whoosh he had apperated into the museum up in the rafters so he could watch the fight. Harry knew who everyone was of course, Ivy had told him about Batman and Harry already knew Ivy and Harley.

Batman thought he finally had the two insane women after he knocked them both off their feet as they struggled to get up, when suddenly a loud pop and flash of light appeared in front of him suprising him. Batman looked and saw a child no more than 5 or 6 years old in front of him. Batman couldn't quite make out his face which was hidden by the hoodie he was wearing. "So your Batman gotta say thought you'd be taller." The boy said. "Well sorry about this I know you think it's your job and all to bring in crazy people like these two, But I kind of need this one she's the closest thing to a mother I've got left ,and Harley here is like my fun aunt so I'm really going to just take these two with me." Th boy said shocking Batman, and Ivy when he said she's like a mom to him. While Harley just laughed and said."Told you so." The boy than grabbed onto both Harley and Ivy and with a pop teleported away.

Batman wasn't sure what to think about what just happened as he entered the Batcave. On one hand the kid shouldn't be raised by Poison Ivy, but on the other hand he wasn't sure what to do about it. The kid was obviously a meta that's probably why Ivy didn't take him to an orphanage, and Ivy was clearly taking good care of the kid as he looked healthy if a bit green. She was also obviously as surprised by the boys rescue of her and Harley as he was. "What do I do?" Batman asks himself out loud.

Ivy and Harley were both shocked and relieved by Harry's help just moments ago. Ivy was mostly shocked by what Harry had said. She couldn't believe he thought of her as a mother. "Harry do you really think of me like a mother?" she asks hopefully. "Yeah I mean you've taken me in you've fed me and gave me clothes to wear. That's already more than the Dursleys did." Harry answered her. "Thank you Harry I been starting to think of you as more of a son already." Ivy says gleefully as she really did love Harry like a son. Inside though she was seething mad at the Dursleys. If she was ever anywhere near Private Drive she will be paying them a visit and getting back at them for the pain they gave her little seedling. "Well it's about time." Harley proclaimed.

 **At Hogwarts Castle in Scotland**

Dumbledore was just getting back into his office in Hogwarts for the first time in a few weeks. His schedule had been unusually full these pass couple of weeks. With a two week long ICW conference along with his problematic meeting with Gringrots where he tried to create a marriage contract with the young miss Weasley, but unfortunately for him the potters had made it so that no potter could be put under a marriage contract without the consent of both of the individuals being married after they were both at least sixteen. Yes Dumbledore was looking forward to relaxing in his office eating lemon drops and going over some simple school paperwork. However when he entered his office he saw that his instruments that monitored Harry Potter and the wards around Private Drive were all powered down or in some cases destroyed. Dumbledore knew only a few things that could have done this Harry Potter was either dead (luckily he wasn't as the only monitor left standing was the one that told him if Harry was alive), or and more likely he had left Number 4 Private Drive and no longer considered it home. Damn the Dursleys he knew that they would be cruel and abusive he counted on it in fact, but he didn't think they would actually kick him out or make him hate it enough that even the powerful compulsion charms he'd placed on the property couldn't make him stay. What worried the headmaster the most though was the monitor on the horcrux in young Harry's scar it was completely destroyed that could only mean the horcrux was destroyed. That worried the headmaster because without the horcrux Harry would have no reason to have to die. That would ruin all of his carefully laid plans. Unfortunately for Dumbledore he would just have to wait for young mister Potters letter to be sent.

A Few Weeks Later In Gotham City.

A lot has changed in the last few weeks besides Harry now calling Ivy mom. The hits are that Harry had gotten his own costume and an alterego by the name of The Deadly Nightshade. Harry actually didn't much care for participating in the crimes itself he more only did it to act as a getaway car so his mom didn't end up in Arkham, but even though Harry stayed out of the fighting as much as possible only occasionally blasting Batman so his mom could grab ahold of him. Ivy and Harley had insisted on teaching him hand to hand combat, and gymnastics to help him if he ever needs it. They had also gotten Catwoman to help out as well. Catwoman had at first been unsure about teaching Harry but she had grown to love the little kid and gotten him to call her Aunt Kitty. Harley haven also gotten Harry to refer to her as an Aunt. Harry had also learned he could change his appearance to a point at least. While he couldn't change his face structure or change his muscle mass or anything he could change his hair, eye, and skin color. As well as lengthen or shorten his hair at will. These were abilities that he had almost as much fun with as the chlorokinesis that his mom had taken to teaching him how to control, and how to talk to the plants. However the ability to hide his green skin was a mixed blessing for Harry. On one hand he could go out in public without people staring at him. (His mom could hide her green skin as well but it took a lot of practice.) The downside came in when his mom had sprung two surprises on him. The first being that they were moving into an apartment nearby. Apparently his mom had decided that a greenhouse was no place to raise a child. This surprise Harry didn't mind as much he actually quite enjoyed the idea of having neighbors his age he might get to play with. The other surprise though that one he hated. "What do you mean I have to go to school. I thought my powers made it so I didn't have to go." Harry yells. "Harry you can control your powers now and you will go to school because you need an education, also you need to make friends your own age." Ivy says. "Fine I'll go." Harry says grumpily. Ivy laughs at her son's antics. She knew he would she had already gotten some experts to forge a birth certificate for Harry, and fake ID's that should hold up even under police scrutiny for both Harry and her. Harry had tried to get her to go straight but Ivy just wasn't quite ready to give up on crime, but Harry had talked her into at least keeping a secret identity and only committing a crime once in a long while. 

Today was Harry's first day of school. Since on his forged record they had him listed as homeschooled the school had given him a test to see what grade he should be in. To the surprise of Harry, but not his mother, and his aunts Harry had scored high enough to move up a grade so he was in the same class as kids a year or two older than him. As Harry was walking up the steps to Gotham Academy scratching at the school uniform he saw this group of three girls about his age. It looked like two of them were saying something to a third. Who suddenly got sad so Harry went to investigate what was going on. "Barbara your dad is just another crooked cop that's the only way you could afford to go to school here." one of the girls in the group of two said. "Yeah." The other girl in the group of two said. "No he's not." the third girl ,Barbara apparently said. clearly about to cry "Hey just leave her alone." Harry said not liking bullies from his experience from Dudley. The two girls look like they're about to say something when they got a good look at the boy who had spoken to them like that, they may be bullies but they knew when someone wasn't a person to mess with and Harry's stance screamed don't mess with me. They just turned tail and left. Harry then turned to Barbara and said. "Names Harry. Harry Potter." "Hi I'm Barbara Gordon." Barbara says.  
You  
 **And That's the End of the chapter I know its a lot of random stuff but its important later Next chapter Nightshade Meets Robin and Maybe Batgirl. well we'll see comment please Be honest I can take criticism.**


	3. 5 Years Later

**Hello Everybody so how's my story so far? So in this chapter Nightshade meets Batgirl, and maybe Robin but definently Batgirl. And though I'm certain you know this I own nothing If I Did then Why would I write fanfiction I could just make it a book or a movie maybe a tv series in the arrowverse but I own nothing. Harry is 10 about to turn 11 in a few months while Barbara has just turned 13 a few weeks ago and Robin is like 9 Note My knowledge of DC timeline is kind of made up of Cartoons some comic and a whole lot of guess work so yeah There's going to be mistakes made all the time. Like Damian and Helena Wayne I love Damien He's my second favorite Robin I like his attitude Of course I don't know if I can count Jason Todd because while he was a decent Robin from what I know He really shone when he became Red Hood. I fully intend for Harry to be invited into the league of shadows probably an open invitation like Red Hood which means he can join whenever the heck he wants they want him on his terms. So he will probably meet Damien before Batman and Helena might be his god daughter because of how Catwoman's like his aunt. Also Greer No this isn't like the Gotham academy comics because I didn't know that was a thing.**

It's been 5 years since Harry had taken on the mantle of Nightshade over the years Harry has grown taller to the point that while Barbara may be two years older Harry was as tall as her and Barbara wasn't short. An interesting thing that Harry, his mother and Barbara had all learned was that Harry and Ivy now lived right next door to the police commissioner. Harry and Barbara had become fast friends from the start and now were practically inseperable making them the but of many jokes the worst actually coming from Poison Ivy and Commissioner Gordon. Harry had grown up, filled out and gotten quite a bit of muscle from his nightly excursions even if he had to be back by 10am on school nights. Barbara as well was no longer the little girl who got bullied at school. She had grown up and has taken Karate lessons and started gymnastics which she excelled at and Harry never missed going to one of her meets. though right now its to support a friend. In a few years he'll sneak out of school to both support his friend and to see her in the skin tight uniform she wears. Barbara knew about Harry's telekinesis only because Harry saved her with it when a falling cinder block nearly took off her head. So while Barbara may have known about some of his powers she didn't know about his nightly excursions, or his mothers villainess pastime which had slowed to once every now and again when Harley and her were bored.

But that's how Harry and Barbara changed over the years Nightshade had changed as well besides growing stronger with his chlorokinesis and telekinesis he could teleport longer distances and had gained increased strength, durability, endurance and stamina. His costume has also changed over the years now the costume looks like a skintight body suit like Danny Phantoms ghost form jumpsuit except it only has short sleeves unless Harry's working in the winter. It also has a domino mask made of plant material that is almost fused to his skin it's so hard to take off, and instead of a white film thing to hide his eyes Harry just changes his eyes to a solid lime green color. Nightshade has also taken to other hobbies than being his mom's getaway car he now spends his time at night stopping small time criminals and running on rooftops just for the hell of it. Actually while nightshade is still a criminal technically no one actually bothers him because since everyone knows Ivy is his mother the tend to overlook the helping her escape justice, and the only other crime he has commited yet Batman can't bring him in for because it's vigilantism which Batman is also guilty of. In fact several police officers including commissioner Gordon owes Nightshade there lives when a fight between batman and someone else caused rubble to almost hit a group of police officers. So no one either police or Batman is in any hurry to arrest him. However unlike Batman who most of the world has no heard of Nightshade was more of a thing you only heard about if you lived in Gotham or looked to much into Poison Ivy's file.

Tonight was like any other night in Gotham to Harry at least. Of course he had heard the rumors that Batman has had two new sidekicks running around, but he hasn't met them yet. but that was about to change. Nightshade had just jumped onto the roof of an office building when he heard voices arguing. "Why do you get the front seat I'm older." a girls voice that sounded familiar to Nightshade said. "Because I'm the first official partner." a boys voice said. Nightshade curious goes over and looks to see who is causing such a disturbance. When he sees who's arguing he's definitely glad he went out tonight. Standing on a roof was Batman, and two kids around Harry's age. One a girl maybe a year or two older than him was dressed in a very flattering skintight outfit that Harry thought made his night worth it. The other kid was a boy a little younger looking then Harry. He was dressed as a traffic light. Batman was being even more annoyed looking than usual making Nightshade think that these two had been arguing for a while.

After a while of listening to the two argue Nightshade burst out laughing at the three of them. "Some crack team you have here bats." Nightshade said dropping onto the roof they were on. Sure he could of teleported but what was the fun in that. "Nightshade what do you want?" Batman asked reluctantly. "Nothing just bored thought I'd kill some time and heard Batbabe and traffic light arguing." Batgirl blushed at his statement, while Robin bristled in annoyance. "Hey the names Robin, and Batgirl" Robin yells at the older boy. "Children really Batman I mean my mom doesn't like me doing this and she's a villain. and I'm a meta. I thought you knew better then that." Nightshade pretends to berate the Dark Knight. "You done?" Batman asks. "Yeah I'm done." Nightshade said. "Wait who's his mother?" Robin asks Batgirl. "Poison Ivy" Batgirl answers "Wait isn't she the crazy one with plant powers?" Robin asks. "Don't call my mom crazy!" Nightshade says. "Well she sure has done enough to be considered crazy don't you think." Robin says not realizing that Nightshade is getting annoyed. "Batman I think I'm going to teach your bird a practical lesson in how this works. Thanks" Nightshade says to Batman while grabbing Robin and kinda throw pushes him to the other side of the roof. "Now your big mouth can be a great weapon in this line of work." Nightshade started. "Or it can get you beat up" He finished while swiping Robin's feet out from under him. "Especially if you insult my mother in front of me." Nightshade said. "Why you." Robin says while getting up and attacking Nightshade. Nightshade dodges the sloppy punch and hits Robin in the ribs. "Don't leave yourself open like that." Nightshade orders he then turns and looks at Batman. " I thought you would have taught him better." Batman just shakes his head knowing that Robin got himself into this and that Nightshade won't seriously hurt him. Besides Nightshade is right Robin should known better. Batgirl was conflicted on one side Robin was her teammate on the other hand Robin had this coming to him and Nightshade was cute. wait what I can't be thinking like that he's a villain, but was he I mean not even Batman bothers going after him. She's so busy thinking this she almost misses when Nightshade pushes Robin away with his telekinesis. "What he's a Jedi!" Robin yells. "No birdbrain I'm telekinetic." Nightshade says smirking. Batgirl's breath hitched at this as it was the exact same thing Harry said when she learned about his powers. Could Harry Potter be Nightshade? No that's impossible I mean I've met Harry's mom and she isn't some psychotic eco terrorist, but than again Batman did say she has gotten better since has shown up and the timing would work I met Harry a few weeks after Nightshade made his first appearance and that was probably to get ID's if Harry is Nightshade. Batgirl takes a closer look at Nightshade. His basic body type, his posture, how he held himself, and the powers were all the same or eerily similar so maybe just maybe, but I'd have to be sure before I told Batman wouldn't want to sick him on Harry if I don't need to. As Batgirl thinks this Nightshade has taught Robin a valuable lesson that all Gotham Rouges knew you don't insult Poison Ivy if Nightshade could hear you. " Well I hope you learned your lesson bird brain I don't care if you insult me but my mother is off limits. Night Bats I've got school tomorrow." Nightshade says as he steps of the roof and teleports before he hits the ground. Suprising Robin, and Batgirl who ran over to the side of the roof to see what he was doing. "Whatcha Looking at" A voice behind them says. The two vigilantes in training spin around to see Nightshade laughing at the looks on their faces. Before he teleports again.

Later that night Batgirl was going through her window into her room when a voice says. "I don't think your Dad would approve of the clothes you where when you go crime fighting you know Barbara." Batgirl spins around and comes face to face with Nightshade. "I don't know what your talking about." Batgirl says nervously. "Please Barbara I've seen you in your gymnastics clothes so many times I think I can tell who you are even if you added a cowl and cape. Actually I would think Batman would have made you a better suit by now." Nightshade explains. "He's working on it Robin and I both had the suits already." Batgirl says. "Whatever Barbara but it's going to be real awkward if we don't know each others secret identity because we'll keep bumping into each other on the way home." Nightshade explains. "Well I have my suspicions on who you are Nightshade or should I say Harry Potter." she says while trying to rip his mask off only for it to not come off. "Don't bother the mask doesn't come off unless I want it to. Nightshade says. He then reaches up and pulls of the mask revealing the face of Harry Potter but with solid green eyes which slowly fade to his normal green color. "Surprised it took so long for you to find out. I almost thought for sure you would of figured it out after you found out about my telekinesis. I've wanted to tell you for years but my mom was always scared that if I told you it would somehow get out and I'd be on the run." Harry explains kinda glumly like he thinks he might be losing his closest and best friend. So he was surprised when he's suddenly engulfed in a hug that could rival aunt Harleys. "You aren't getting rid of me that easy." Barbara says. "Tell you what we don't talk about work when we aren't in costume. And when we are working if your breaking the law I try to stop you if you aren't then I don't." She says. "Best Friends." Harry says holding out his hand." Harry says. "To the end." Barbara says taking her cowl off and grabbing his hand only to pull Harry deep into a hug.

 **Well How did you like it I know I took forever but hey It's a nice long chapter for you to enjoy, now my next update will be Danny's Justice then probably whichever is most popular or just what I'm inspired to update. Comment if you liked it. I'm thinking that Harry and Barbara get together either before third year, right after third year, or during the Yule Ball. By the way I'm thinking about either a Harry Potter or Danny phantom Crossover with RWBY which if you don't know what RWBY is go to youtube right now and watch at least the first 8 episodes before you make a decision.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Who Decided Owls Were a Good Form of Communication?**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing**

 **Also, I realized that Poison Ivy would need a new name in order to move into an apartment without anyone noticing. So she goes by Pamela Potter. too everybody but Harry, Harley, and Barbara.**

 **Also, every major city has a floo port because I need a way for international travel to be easier. The only reason people don't use them all the time instead of portkeys is because the farther you travel the more floo powder you need to use, and that stuffs expensive.**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm trying to get back into writing my stories.**

 **3rd POV**

Harry was having a great birthday. His mom, Barbara, and his new friend from school Dick Grayson were all there. Commissioner Gordon had wanted to come, but he had to work at the station today, according to Barbara.

Dick Grayson was Harry and Barbara's new friend. He joined them at school right before the year ended. He was a year younger than Harry, but was smart enough to be in the same grade as him, and Barbara.

They had opened presents, well the normal ones at least, when Dick's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Dick answered.

After a few seconds, he says, "Yeah, I hear you. I'll be down in a minute."

Dick turned to the others. "Sorry, that was Bruce. Alfred just pulled up, so it's time for me to go. See you guys, and have a happy birthday Harry," he said.

"Bye Dick, see ya later," Harry and Barbara said at the same time.

The two turn to face each other. "Jinx," they said at the same time again.

"Double jinx." They try again.

"Stop that!" they tell each other.

"Me, you stop that." they try again, they probably would have kept going had Ivy's laughter not distracted them.

They turn to face her, and realize she had recorded the whole thing on her phone and was laughing hard, finally a red in the face Poison Ivy, looked at the two of them.

"That was too good. Harry dear, I've got to send that to your Aunt, and your Dad as well Barbara," she said still chuckling.

"Mom"/ Mrs. Potter," the two young heroes say.

Tap. Tap. Tap. The noise cut off their complaints before they even started.

"What is that?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know. I think it's coming from the window." Harry responds pointing to the window, with a slight hesitancy wondering if any of the rogues figured out where he lived.

"Well, how about we look and see instead of sitting here and guessing," Ivy said to the both of them.

They walk up to the window cautiously, and Ivy pulls the shades from the window. They then see an owl standing on the window sill tapping at the glass.

"What on Earth is an owl doing here?" Ivy asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Look it has a letter in its talon," Barbara answers her pointing at the bird's claws with a confused look on her face.

"Well, let's see the letter then," Harry said, as he opens the window, and takes the letter the owl offers him.

"Hmm, this is interesting," Harry said as he read the address of the letter.

Harry James Potter The second bedroom, in apartment 237. Gotham Apartments

Gotham City, United States of America.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So my middle name is James."

"All of the weird stuff in the letter, which was delivered by an owl, and that's the one thing you get from all of that?" Barbara asked incredulously.

"Of course not, I wonder why it was delivered by an owl as well. I mean who decided that owls were a good form of communication." Harry responds to his friend's question.

"Well dear, since the letter is clearly meant for you, why don't you open it up, and read it."

"Right. Of course Mom," Harry said as he breaks the wax seal, and starts to read.

" _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books, and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts._

 _(Text taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." Because I'm American and I'm not used to saying Philosopher's stone.)_

"This has to be a joke." Harry deadpans after reading the letter.

"Also, what is the difference between Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is there really enough magic users in the world to warrant an entire school for it." Harry questions after thinking on the letter for a second longer.

"Well, Let's send a reply asking for more of an explanation, Maybe this is why you have your powers dear," Ivy said.

"Okay, Mom. I'll try it." Harry said. Writing.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall, I would very much like to hear more of an explanation about this school, before I make any decisions about attending._

 _Sincerely, Harry Potter._

He then hands the letter to the owl, which immediately takes off to deliver the letter.

 **Hogwarts Castle somewhere in Scotland a few hours later.**

Professor McGonagall was just finishing some paperwork when the fireplace in her office burst into green flames, and one of the school owls flew out. McGonagall knew this meant the owl was sent internationally. **(What you think they just make owls fly across the Atlantic ocean.)**

"Now why would a school owl be sent internationally during the summer," McGonagall mumbled.

She took the letter the owl offered her, opened, and read it. As soon as she finished reading the letter she went over to her fireplace, and says "Gotham City Floo port."

Once she stops spinning she immediately steps out of the fireplace, and walks up to the map of Gotham on the wall.

"Gotham Apartments, Gotham Apartments, ok there it is." She muttered under her breath before apparating to an alleyway behind the apartment building.

She marched into the lobby, and marched straight to the elevator. When she got off the elevator she continued her forced march straight to apartment 237. She knocked on the door with a sense of urgency.

"Hello," a boy who had to be Harry Potter, as no one else could look so much like James said, as he answers the door.

"Harry Potter?" McGonagall asked just to make sure she was right.

"Yes," Harry said hesitantly like he wasn't sure why she was asking.

"I'm here to talk to you about the letter you sent me," McGonagall explained.

"Oh, so you're here to talk about the wizard school," Harry said understanding.

"That's right," McGonagall said.

"Mom, Babs a lady came to talk to about the weird letter we got!" Harry yells back inside the apartment.

"Mom? Babs? I thought you lived with your aunt and uncle," Professor McGonagall said confused.

Harry's face darkened. "Please don't mention those "people" to me ever again," Harry growled lowly.

McGonagall faltered back for a second at the sudden dark look on the young boy.

"Well if you want to talk to us about this school, you might as well come on in," Harry said his face returning to normal.

 **Finished Next story to be updated will be Danny's Justice expect it within 2-4 weeks after this goes up depending on writer's block, Real life, and how much my beta needs to fix.**

 **I also have a challenge for anyone who reads the Kane Chronicles where Harry is trained with either the house of life or Brooklyn House before attending Hogwarts.**

 **If trained in the house of life the book has to start before the Red Pyramid.**

 **If trained at Brooklyn house it either starts right after the Red Pyramid, or right after the Serpent's shadow, or you could have him be the only one beside Amos at Brooklyn house before the Red Pyramid. Who can than interact with the PJO/ HOO stories without having to break the timeline to badly.**

 **Pairings No real fixed pairing preferably one that is Harry x someone from the PJO/HOO/Kane Chronicles/ Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard universe.**

 **Suggestions- Cleo, Bianca di Angelo, Pretty much anyone from the universe not a member of the Seven, or a God/Goddess**


End file.
